


Let's Five!

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Let's Five, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assorted collection of Let's Five prompts answered via mini-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the Blind Go chat - Let's Five! Fanfiction style. Prompts copied as they were written by the prompters.

**Let's Five!**

Five things Shindou says instead of saying "I love you" to Akira

1\. "Atari."

2\. "Someone made that sweater for you, right? They can't possibly sell it in an actual store..."

3\. "You know you're totally my best friend, right?"

4\. "So... we gonna play again or what?"

5\. "I'll never stop chasing after you."

 

Top five things Shindou gave Touya to remind him to have fun

1\. Akira wasn't 100% sure what it was, but it made a strange beeping sound and every few days, the little monster on the tiny screen died. When Hikaru told him he was supposed to feed it, he stared from him to it and wondered where one would put food into such a small electronic device. It just didn't seem logical, though Shindou had laughed inanely when he'd told him so.

2\. Hikaru swore it looked good on him, which made Akira blush as secretly as one can, which is to say not at all secretly, but he found the thin material to be a bit too clingy for his tastes. Still, he wore the shirt anyway, and Shindou never failed to comment on it.

3\. Shindou had attached this... thing... to his cell phone, and it dangled merrily from it, annoying Akira every time he pulled the thing out of his pocket, and especially when he put it to his ear. It was a cartoonish looking face with this weird sort of 'x' on it's forehead. It looked sort of grumpy, or maybe it was mad. He'd tried to take it off after a while, but he found he'd grown rather fond of it, for some reason.

4\. More presents he didn't understand. Why play a ridiculously complicated game thing that he had to carry around when he could just play Go with Shindou whenever he wanted?

5\. When Hikaru hands him yet /another/ present, Akira is a little worried. The first three had been odd, but it turns out that fourth one had been kind of expensive. So when Hikaru had advised him to open it alone, he'd been quite concerned. Inside the little purple bag was... Akira gasped. Was that a /condom/? With... /LUBE/?! The little note just read, 'get laid already'. After a few moments of gathering his wits, he headed over to Shindou's place, looking to do just that.

 

top 5 of moment sthat would the worst moment for Akira to find out who Sai is

1\. During a championship game

2\. During their first physically intimate moment

3\. During a Touya Go salon fight

4\. In the afterlife ("You NEVER told me?!" "I said someday! This is someday, isn't it?!" "There are no more days, Shindou - we're DEAD!")

5\. At Touya Kouyou's funeral (Or maybe that's the perfect moment! AHA!)

 

Top 5 moments where, even if Akira is usually the adressor, Hikaru feels _he_ should make the first move.

1\. When Akira found him at the internet cafe, he'd thought he'd risen to the occasion, but the parting shot Akira left him with made him realize he'd have to try harder next time

2\. Akira may have chased after him on the Goban, but Hikaru wanted to be the one to chase after him with his lips.

3\. Akira had suggested they meet at Hikaru's new apartment to play night games. Hikaru had taken that idea one step further and just asked Akira to move the hell in already.

4\. When Akari gets married, he notices the ring on her finger. Well hell, they were practically married anyway, right? So he went ahead and bought matching rings.

5\. Living together, bound by shiny new rings, Hikaru decides it's time for that one last step. He takes a deep breath, walks into the adult shop and asks the clerk's advice. After a twenty minute walk-through from the bubblegum-popping clerk, he walks out with a bag much larger than he'd imagined, a wallet that was a good 300 dollars lighter and some visuals for good measure. ...It's only later that he realized it's not exactly that Akira had in mind for their first time.

 

top 5 characters to ship Nase with and how

1\. With Honda, it's slow to start. They've known each other for long enough, it seemed, but there was a distance between them. Then, slowly, they gravitate as their friends enter the world of the pros. Of course, they still see the others, but they're seeing a lot more of each other. A whole lot more. And as they practice to once again be rivals fighting for one of the three passing spots... a spark ignites. And before either of them even realize what's happening, that spark starts a fire that can't be stopped.

2\. With Yashiro, it's hard and fast. Nase doesn't even have time to realize he's interested before he has her pushed against a wall with his tongue down her throat. It's sudden and unexpected, but Nase likes the way he smells and even more, how he tastes. She realizes all at once that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

3\. Nase met Akari through Shindou. He'd said something about being busy, not understanding girls and tutoring a hopeless case. Nase finds the girl to be sweet and not at all hopeless. It is an accidental touch of hands that makes Nase feel things she'd never imagined. She plans to keep it a secret, but the blush on Akari's face tells her that she'd felt it, too. With trembling fingers, she pushes back Akari's hair and gently kisses her. It shoots a fire straight to her groin.

4\. Nase doesn't know what it feels like to be a ghost, but she does know what it feels like to die. When she finds herself staring at the long-haired man, she is captivated. His story is a sad one, and yet, hopeful in its own way. When they make love, he is gentle, but no matter how tender he is, Nase is acutely aware that he is waiting for somebody else.

5\. Ogata is sly, as always. He picks his target and never hesitates. She understands his passion for the game and meets his needs in more ways than one. When it comes time to let her go, he finds that he can't, and he doesn't know why.

 

top 5 ways that Hikaru thinks up to set up his unwilling friend so they'll fall in love

1\. Akira has no idea why he let Hikaru talk him into this ridiculous plan, and it totally wasn't going to work, anyway. He signed and hung the mistletoe, shaking his head. Imagine his shock when after some nudging from Shindou, Waya and Isumi were liplocked in the doorway. ...He wondered if he could get Shindou to stand in that doorway...

2\. Waya is suspicious when he gets the note. It doesn't even look like Isumi's handwriting! He follows the instructions anyway, of course, just in case. When Isumi shows up with a similar piece of paper in his hand, it's clear that they've been set up. Oh well, they were both there, weren't they?

3\. "Don't shove, Shindou! Mphfff!" Waya finds his face buried in Isumi's shirt and suddenly, words escape him as he fights the raging blush. His only consolation is that Isumi is turning equal shades of red.

4\. When Shindou shouts "Just kiss already, god!" from across the room, Waya thinks he might just kill him But then Isumi's following Shindou's orders, and when Waya regains the ability to think, he decides Shindou can live, after all.

5\. Shindou had been badgering Waya for weeks. He was ready to put it out of his mind, but you know what happens when you try not to think about something? Don't think about zebras. See? It doesn't work. So after six long weeks of tourturing himself, Waya's knocking on Isumi's door to the rythym of his pounding heart. Before the words are even out of his mouth, they're kissing, deep and long and slow. It's only later that he finds out Touya had done the same thing to Isumi - on Shindou's orders, of course.

 

Five things overheard in the Go Institute that people misunderstood

1\. "It wasn't a /date/, Waya." "Then why did you say 'It's a date' then?" "It's a turn of phrase!" "...Sounds like a date to me." Hikaru could not even begin to explain how furious he was that /Waya/ had picked up on what Touya hadn't.

2\. Kuwabara swore he had heard /two/ voices, but when he approached, only the Shindou boy was there, looking past him as if he weren't there. Hohoho, the boy was interesting, indeed. If he heard voices again once he had past, he attributed it to having one foot in the grave. It comes with old age, or so they've told him.

3\. There was an incident in which Hikaru said something about Sai where Hikaru found himself slapped quite viciously by a 3-dan with a large frame who objected being called a Rhinosaurus. (This makes sense, I promise.)

4\. Hikaru's mother came to visit him at the institute only once. When she heard the grown men taking bets on whether her son could 'go all the way', she decided she didn't want to know anything more about the place, or about the people with which he worked.

5\. When Akira heard Shindou bragging that he was better than him, he was furious. He was so furious, in fact, he punched a wall - not something he was in the habit of doing, though Shindou was trying his best to make it one. Waya, his number one fan, if by fan, you mean someone who radiates eternal loathing, popped around the corner, smirked and said, "You're really that ticked off that you can't beat Shindou at Pacman? God, uptight would be an improvement!" Akira merely glowered and made Shindou pay for it later - on the Go board, of course. He didn't hold out any hope that he'd ever beat Shindou on one of those... video game... things.

 

Five things Hikaru plans on doing when he finally beats Akira on his own.

1\. Hikaru plans to try very very hard not to gloat. Really, he plans to put a lot of effort into it. He's not making any promises, though

2\. He does, however, plan to call everyone he knows. Descreetly, if he remembers. Which he won't. But it's the thought that counts... he thinks.

3\. Once the euphoria wears off a bit, he'll replay the game too many times to count. Winning against Touya doesn't mean /that/ much - they wouldn't be rivals otherwise.

4\. Then, after he'd studied and studied and prepared himself for a /serious/ war, he'd play Touya again, fully prepared to lose, but ready to fight tooth and nail to win twice in a row - that would totally make the bragging rights exponentially larger.

5\. But first, before the passion left the board, before the discussion could begin, with his heart beating out of his chest, he'll kiss Touya long and hard. Hopefully it'll take some of the sting out of it for him. You know, if Touya doesn't slap him or something equally humiliating. Hikaru swallows, placing his stone with sweat starting to drip down his back. ...Could this be it?


End file.
